Symbiosis
by lost frequencies
Summary: 50 sentences based on the relationship between a Decepticon medic and his trusted assistant.


A/N: 50 sentences based on my favourite Decepticon duo. I'll miss you, Breakdown. Credit goes to 1sentence on Livejournal for the prompts/themes.

*.*.*.*

**#01 – Ring**  
8 stars pulsating within the lunar halo meant two things: a whole week of great weather and Knock Out going MIA to race to his spark's content.

**#02 – Hero**  
Their symbiotic relationship stemmed from genuine faith in one's physical strength, and the other's innate ability to patch wounds, obvious or hidden.

**#03 – Memory**  
The growing fear in his optics suggested he'd been through this before: strapped to an operating table, surrounded by scientists guiding non-sentient machines as they probed deeper into his inner circuitry and processors.

**#04 – Box**  
Vehicons on board the Nemesis quickly learnt that it was best to leave the "medic" undisturbed and confined to his workspace while he's obsessing over building a new body with _their _parts for a partner he couldn't save.

**#05 – Run**  
"Enough is enough," Knock Out would say and Breakdown would follow despite his aversion to leaving in the midst of battle and losing a fight.

**#06 ****–** Hurricane  
While on the hunt for energon in the Arctic one night, a solar storm had triggered such a spectacular auroral display they couldn't resist stopping for a moment to watch in quiet fascination.

**#07 – Wings**  
"Now Breakdown, I've told you before—just because they possess the ability to defy gravity doesn't mean they're any better than us automobiles."

**#08 – Cold**  
Upon hearing the news of Breakdown's untimely demise, Knock Out fell silent, his face void of any emotion.

**#09 – Red  
**"I must say," said Knock Out while admiring his newly acquired earth-based disguise as suggested by Breakdown, "that your sense of style is growing on me, _mein freund_."

**#10 – Drink  
**Breakdown's strength was waning, but the young scientist with piercing, red optics remained insistent on reviving him by transfusion from his own vital lines.

**#11 ****–** Midnight  
Then there was that urge to fulfill his need for speed; acceleration; to drift on the mountain roads until his tires went up in smoke.

**#12 ****–** Temptation  
"They don't call me Breakdown for nothing," he told Knock Out, while attempting to blow his own cerebral processor out with a blaster.

**#13 ****–** View  
He awoke too soon, while they were in the process of detaching his upper torso from the rest of his body.

**#14 ****–** Music  
Knock Out snorted in amusement at the human's car next to him with its radio singing:_ I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive_.

**#15 – Silk  
**"Be careful," was Knock Out's only advice to Breakdown after learning he had a thing for the eight-legged rogue.

**#16 ****–** Cover  
Despite being half-blind, Breakdown thought he's seeing better than ever before.

**#17 ****–** Promise  
"From now on, there will be no pity parties and suicidal attempts," said Knock Out as he ripped the blaster off of Breakdown's shoulder.

**#18 ****–** Dream  
_I wouldn't mind being human in the next life_, thought Breakdown.

**#19 ****–** Candle  
On the subject of near-death experiences, Breakdown described it as being lost within a stellar explosion.

**#20 ****–** Talent  
Disassembling wasn't just a part of his profession, it was an obsession.

**#21 ****–** Silence  
On the subject of near-death experiences, Knock Out had nothing to say.

**#22 – Journey  
**"Don't think I'd ever make it this far without you," said Breakdown, while he and Knock Out were resting on earth's green plateau.

**#23 ****–** Fire  
He felt the burn spreading as the saw blades cut through him.

**#24 ****–** Strength  
Breakdown: soldier; ex-Stunticon; ex-Wrecker; medical assistant; partner; good conversationalist and listener; friend; backup.

**#25 ****–** Mask  
"Stop hiding underneath that irrational fear and start thinking for yourself."

**#26 ****–** Ice  
"I don't care what Megatron says and I'm not using my good tires on this frozen terrain!"

**#27 ****–** Fall  
Breakdown liked the sound of branches and dry leaves and rocks crackling beneath his pedes.

**#28 ****–** Forgotten  
Breakdown missed the times when he'd mattered, back when he was able to endure the weight of four other bots combined; the lost remnant of the Stunticons.

**#29 ****–** Dance  
It was in Knock Out's mechanical nature to know how to cheat death, escape from battles unscathed and pique the attention of wannabe warlords and megalomaniacs with effortless suavity.

**#30 ****–** Body  
Reassembling was never his forte, but he'd do it to get his friend back.

**#31 ****–** Sacred  
"I'm used to letting go a lot of things, but never my own life."

**#32 ****–** Farewells  
During the war, the scientist and the wounded Stunticon were more than willing to leave their former selves behind to venture new worlds together.

**#33 ****–** World  
"There must be a place where dead bots go," said Breakdown.

**#34 ****–** Formal  
Watching Knock Out work in the operating room could be unnerving at times; Breakdown was never one to be squeamish but he was amazed by how stoic and professional his partner could be in this vile mess and stench of vital fluids, dark energon, rust and body parts.

**#35 ****–** Fever  
The use of dark energon was rampant within the Nemesis; Knock Out could see it in the optics of every 'Con that entered the medbay.

**#36 ****–** Laugh  
Breakdown couldn't suppress it, despite knowing Knock Out would _never_ forgive him for that humiliating incident with the hammer in Greece.

**#37 ****–** Lies  
"There is no afterlife," said Knock Out.

**#38 ****–** Forever  
"I keep having these waking nightmares each time I try to get up from recharge and it always feels like it'll never end."

**#39 ****–** Overwhelmed  
Confined to the medbay, bereaved and deranged, with the spark-less body he built from borrowed parts...

**#40 ****–** Whisper  
The walls of the Nemesis held secrets only Breakdown could hear.

**#41 ****–** Wait  
It wasn't easy training Breakdown to be his assistant but it's the least Knock Out could do to encourage the Stunticon's mind toward independent thought.

**#42 ****–** Talk  
"One question, doctor: Is there anything you can do about these voices in my head?"

**#43 ****–** Search  
"Energon is sparse; all the more reason to keep driving," said Knock Out.

**#44 ****–** Hope  
Knock Out: neurocyberneticist; military gestalt scientist; medic; ex-Wrecker; teacher; partner; friend; compass.

**#45 ****–** Eclipse  
Disassembly; history repeating; Breakdown's cerebral processor was the last to go out, still functioning, still aware of what's to come next, before the eternal escape, before his spark was released into a stellar explosion in a distant galaxy.

**#46 ****–** Gravity  
The sound of an earth automobile crashing into the canyon and bursting into flames was sweet music to his audials.

**#47 ****–** Highway  
There were many paths to choose from but Breakdown was curious to see where the scientist would take him.

**#48 ****–** Unknown  
What sounded like a cacophony of modulated wavelengths and emotive speech was starting to intrigue him slightly; this human's car's radio was emitting something that was tugging at Knock Out's circuits.

**#49 ****–** Lock  
No coding he could muster would unravel the secrets of the Universe; the scientist's longing to recreate a familiar spark would forever be a lost cause.

**#50 ****–** Breathe  
"Remember that air is the life force of all organics, Breakdown; their cells are in constant need of oxygen to produce energy and without it, functioning is impossible."


End file.
